


Cats and Dogs Weather

by PotatoButt



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, condom use, soft and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: A rainy day isn't the best for skating, but the boys end up finding something else to do.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 450





	Cats and Dogs Weather

For Reki, class was already hard to pay attention to. Between daydreaming, doodling, and sleeping, many lectures had missed his ears. When Langa appeared, the distraction doubled, because then Reki had someone to whisper about skating with. When Langa became his boyfriend… Well, class never stood a chance. They still mumbled about skating, but Reki also kept finding himself gazing over at Langa. Langa always looked good, but something about his concentrated face in the sunlight from the windows drew Reki’s attention. 

Reki watched Langa’s long fingers reach to tuck a few locks of pale hair behind his ear in a smooth, subconscious movement. Suddenly, Reki’s neck felt hot. He couldn’t help but think of what those fingers had been doing to him lately in the privacy of their bedrooms, but class really was  _ not _ the place to remember that. Reki ripped his gaze away from his boyfriend in a pitiful effort to try and pay some attention to the English lesson.

English was a difficult subject for Reki, and his attention didn’t last very long. He stole glances of Langa out of the corner of his eye. He, at least, seemed perfectly focused on what their teacher was saying. Langa also  _ knows _ English, so it would make sense that he could understand the content. Reki wondered if Langa ever got distracted by him during class. He’d never caught Langa looking at him, but he did look spaced out very often. Maybe he was thinking of Reki. Again, Reki’s mind went south. Did Langa think about him _ sexually _ during class? 

Reki thumped his forehead against his desk. He really needed to stop thinking about such things. He almost wished that the teacher would come over and smack him with a notebook again. Surely that would snap him out of these thoughts. Reki peered over at Langa once more, and those blue eyes were looking at him curiously. Reki sat up and felt his face warm up. Could Langa tell what he was thinking about?

Whether he could tell or not, Langa smiled softly before turning back to the front of the classroom. Reki relaxed, and tried to distract himself by drawing his ideal board among the ridiculous amounts of hearts he’d scribbled on the page in his notebook.

Between classes, Langa returned his attention to his red-haired boyfriend. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Reki closed his notebook and turned his body toward Langa.

“You just looked like you were struggling during English.” Langa replied, and Reki’s cheeks burned.

“Ohh, well y’know, I can’t concentrate.” Reki laughed it off, and Langa cracked a smile.

“You could if it were about skating.” Reki made a noise of denial. With a soft laugh, Langa continued. “Anyways, it’s supposed to rain later. Do you want to come over to my house after school? I know we usually go skate, but-”

“Yes! I want to come! Uh- to your house. Come to your house. Yeah.” Reki fumbled his words pathetically and hoped that Langa wouldn’t catch the Freudian slip. Langa just smiled, filling Reki’s stomach with butterflies.

\--

Sure enough, the rain started right as school concluded for the day. Reki dug through his bag in hopes of finding an umbrella, and groaned when he didn’t find one. “Langa, did you bring an umbrella?” Reki asked, turning toward his boyfriend, catching him in the same position he just was. Hand in bag, dismayed expression.

“I forgot mine.” Langa said defeatedly.

“Guess we’re walking in the rain.” Reki sighed.

Langa zipped up his bag with a shrug. “At least we’ll be together.” 

“And your house isn’t  _ that _ far.”

The two left the school building and began their jaunt, thankful that the rain wasn’t too heavy. Reki stepped between some puddles. “What’s that English phrase? Cats and dogs weather?”

Langa raked a hand through his dripping hair. “Raining cats and dogs?”

“Yeah, at least it’s not that bad.” Reki kept having to blink raindrops out of his eyes, and even though his clothes were steadily getting drenched in water, he didn’t mind. Just as he felt water seeping to his underwear, they arrived at Langa’s house. Langa quickly unlocked the front door and ushered Reki in.

As they kicked their shoes off, Langa called out for his mom, but there was no response. “Mom?” He tried once more. Still nothing. He turned back to Reki, “I guess she’s not home yet…”

Reki’s brain slam dunked into the toilet as he tried to maintain his composure. “Oh, well that’s okay, right?”

Langa frowned, “I mean, yes, I just didn’t want to track water through the house.” He pointedly looked down at their soaked socks and the small puddles that were beginning to collect around them. Before Reki could provide any suggestions for a solution, Langa started unbuttoning his school uniform top. Reki’s eyes widened. “I’m going to grab a bucket, so just hold on for a sec.”

“Oh, sure.” Reki nodded robotically, holding out his hands to hold Langa’s wet clothes. He watched his boyfriend stip down to his boxers, feeling like his own were suddenly too tight. Langa left him standing there for a moment but returned quickly with the bucket, as promised. Reki dropped the wet clothes in.

“Your turn.” Langa said, and Reki first peeled off his school jacket, then hoodie, then pants. Thankfully, his boxers were pretty much still dry. The cool air made his clammy skin raise with goosebumps. “I’m gonna put these in the dryer. You can go to my room and grab some clothes.” Reki nodded, and quickly went to Langa’s bedroom down the hall. It felt strange to be traipsing around Langa’s house in his underwear, and he thanked the gods that his boyfriend’s mother wasn’t home. He pulled open what he knew to be Langa’s pajama drawer and picked out an old t-shirt and flannel pants. 

Reki sat on Langa’s bed and waited. After a few minutes, Langa returned with towels hung over one arm and two glasses of water, which he set down on the nightstand. Langa dropped one of the towels on top of Reki’s head before moving to dry his own hair. Reki quickly ruffled the towel over his red hair and noticed that Langa was still only wearing his boxers. “You aren’t cold like that?”

Langa peeked out from the towel, “Huh?” Reki gestured to his bare torso and legs. “Oh, I don’t really get cold that easy.” He shrugged.

“Ah, right. You’re used to snow and stuff.” Reki indulged himself and really looked at Langa’s body. He was lean, and even with the occasional bruise or scrape, he looked nearly modelesque. Reki swallowed. Langa was really,  _ really _ , good looking. He finally tore his gaze away and tossed his towel toward the laundry hamper in the corner of the room. He missed. 

Langa got rid of his towel as well, and walked carefully over to the bed and stood in front of Reki. Reki looked up, meeting icy eyes that were heavy with something that made Reki’s stomach do little flips. If he was seeing correctly, Langa’s cheeks were the faintest tint of pink.

“Maybe… I am a little cold.” Langa murmured, tucking some hair behind his ear. 

Reki swallowed. What did Langa mean? Worried that his thoughts were clouded by lust, Reki fumbled through a response, “Um, you could get dressed? Or…” 

Langa pouted, fidgeting with the hem of his boxers. “Or you could warm me up…” 

Reki’s eyes widened as the meaning connected in his brain. “Oh,  _ oh, _ ” Reki licked his lips. “Will your mom be home soon?”

“No, she left a note saying she was working late and then having dinner with a friend.”

Any remaining restraint left Reki as he grabbed Langa’s hand, pulling him down and practically into Reki’s lap. Their lips found each other with ease, and Reki hummed into the flood of relief that came with finally getting to touch his boyfriend. Reki’s hands found Langa’s waist and caressed the bare skin in large, sweeping motions, as if he was trying to feel all of Langa at once. Langa settled into Reki’s lap, straddling him with his thighs. As Langa’s tongue swept over Reki’s lips, Reki wondered if this would be the day that they finally went  _ all the way. _ They had plenty of time, after all…

It was hard for Reki to think clearly with Langa’s tongue in his mouth and his butt beneath one of his hands. Langa’s hands grabbed at the shirt Reki wore, silently indicating that he wanted it off. When they could bear to pause kissing for a moment, Langa pulled the shirt over Reki’s head and dropped it on the floor.

“Langa,” Reki started as his boyfriend started to kiss his neck. “Do you want to… Um, do it?”

Langa stopped kissing and looked at Reki curiously. “Do it?” He repeated. Maybe he didn’t grasp the Japanese phrase.

Reki’s cheeks burned. Of course Langa would make him spell it out. “Y’know… Like, sex. I’m asking if you want to do that… With me.” He felt jittery, nervous, but even if Langa declined, they could still fool around just as well.

“Oh,” Langa’s eyes brightened. “Yeah, if you want to. I want to.” 

Reki’s heart fluttered in his chest. There it was again, Langa’s uninhibited genuineness that never failed to sweep Reki off his feet. Reki grabbed the other by the cheeks, pulling him in for a messy kiss. Langa gently pushed on Reki’s shoulder, signalling him to lay down. In a series of adjustments, Reki yanked off the pajama pants he was borrowing and moved to lay in the middle of Langa’s bed. Langa crawled on top of him, again straddling Reki’s thin hips. They got back to kissing, open mouthed and desperate, hands teasing and grabbing at whatever they could reach.

Reki reached between them and palmed Langa’s dick through his underwear, catching his partner’s moan in his mouth. Langa rocked his hips, and the friction sent a shock of pleasure all the way to Reki’s toes. Part of him wanted to go slow and savor this experience, but another part of him, mostly his erection, wanted more and fast. Langa kept rutting against him, and Reki brought a hand to cover his mouth to smother his moans. 

Langa grabbed Reki’s wrist and pulled it away, holding him against the bed. “There’s no one here.” Langa reminded him. 

“It’s just-  _ ah, _ embarrassing.” Reki managed. He frowned when he heard Langa snicker.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it was possible for you to feel embarrassed.” Langa gave the redhead an apologetic kiss as he rolled his hips once more, making Reki forget about the slight jab. Reki pushed up and rolled them over so that he was above Langa, pressing kisses down Langa’s neck and enjoying the way he squirmed. He continued to scoot down Langa’s body, stopping only to suck a hickey on the soft skin of his stomach. If Reki was lucky, he’d get to catch glimpses of it for the next few days when they skated. 

When Reki’s lips made it to the waistband of Langa’s boxers, he could feel his boyfriend practically shaking with want. Reki quickly got rid of the underwear, dropping them on the floor carelessly. Langa’s erect cock laid against his abdomen, pink and inviting. Reki took it in his hand first, giving a few soft strokes as Langa moaned and allowed his thighs to relax further apart. Reki leaned in, swirling his tongue around the tip before closing his lips around Langa’s girth and bobbing his head down. One hand held Langa’s dick at the base, and the other was planted on the bed to hold Reki up as he moved his head up and down rhythmically. One of Langa’s hands ended up in Reki’s hair, fingers gently running through wild red locks as he moved. 

Reki looked up at his partner, giving him a few wet strokes with his hand in an attempt to catch his breath. Langa looked perfectly debauched, pale skin flushed rosy all over, eyes glazed over, and mouth hung open as he groaned. He looked hot,  _ really hot,  _ and Reki remembered his own strained erection. He would wait his turn though.

Bringing his mouth back down to Langa’s cock earned Reki a particularly desperate moan and an involuntary shudder of the hips. Knowing he must be close, Reki quickened his pace, sloppily going down again and again as Langa unraveled. Langa gasped his boyfriend’s name, tightened his hand into a grip on Reki’s hair, and shook as he came, filling Reki’s mouth with his cum. Reki swallowed quickly, and reached for one of the forgotten glasses of water to wash down the taste.

Langa’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. “Good?” Reki asked, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Too good,” Langa huffed. Once he fully regained composure, Langa flipped them over once more and yanked Reki’s boxers off, literally tossing them over his shoulder. He situated himself between Reki’s thighs, kissing him as his hand took a gentle grasp of his cock. Reki sighed out a moan as Langa’s hand moved perfectly. 

After a few languid strokes, Langa reached under the bed and found the bottle of lube. Reki watched with hungry eyes as his partner squeezed some lube into his hand and rubbed it onto his fingers. Slick fingertips found their way to Reki’s hole, and he couldn’t hold in the impetuous whimper of anticipation. Langa cracked a smile as he rubbed his fingers over the delicate skin, teasing now, and Reki groaned. Finally, after a few more moments, Langa gently pushed one finger in. Reki welcomed the intrusion without issue, and Langa added another finger.

Reki moaned softly as Langa’s fingers thrusted back and forth. The action seemed so simple, but Langa made it feel so good. As he paused to add more lube and a third finger, Reki noticed that Langa looked a little troubled.

“Everything okay down there?” Reki asked. Langa looked up at him, sheepish and pink-cheeked, but his fingers didn’t stop moving.

“Yes, just… Is my dick really gonna fit?”

Reki couldn’t help but laugh, and Langa pouted. “Yeah, I think so.” Reki pulled Langa’s face up to his, kissing him deeply. “Only one way to find out…” He murmured seductively, watching the determined glimmer return to Langa’s eyes. Langa’s fingers slipped out so he could find a condom. His lubey fingers fumbled with the wrapper for a moment before finally managing to rip it open. He rolled the thin latex down over his cock, added more lube, and scooted his hips closer to Reki, lining them up.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Langa said softly, and Reki nodded. Reki’s eyes fluttered shut as Langa’s hip pushed forward and the tip of his dick slipped in. As he pushed in a little further, Langa’s hands came to rest on either side of Reki’s head to hold himself up.

The difference between Langa’s fingers and his dick was almost overwhelming, but it felt really good. The stretch was a little uncomfortable, but not bad at all. Langa wasn’t all the way in before he started to move in shallow thrusts, hiding his face in Reki’s neck, breathy moans in his ear.

“Mm, Langa,” Reki moaned, “Go in more. You’ll fit.” Langa nodded and pushed his hips forward slowly until they were pressed all the way against Reki’s ass. Reki’s toes curled as Langa began to thrust once more, building into a more intense rhythm that was leaving both of them breathless. Langa leaned up and grabbed Reki by the hips, allowing him to rock into him a little harder. Reki’s head became fuzzy, all that there was in the world was Langa, his breath, the sounds he made, and the incredible pressure that was building rapidly in his pelvis. 

Reki took his cock in hand, managing to stroke himself somewhat in time with Langa’s thrusts. “Oh, Langa,” Reki blubbered, rapidly losing himself. Langa, too, sounded like he was close to the end. His hips kicked up into a more desperate pace, more erratic and harder, practically knocking the air out of Reki’s lungs. “Langa, Langa, I’m- ah,” Reki gasped as orgasm rocked over him in an intensity he hadn’t felt before, his own voice sounding foreign to him as he cried out. Through the bliss, he thought he heard Langa calling out his name, too, as his hips slowed to a halt.

Reki felt lightheaded and boneless as he returned to the moment, becoming aware of the stickiness on his hand and stomach. Langa’s face was buried in Reki’s shoulder again, relaxing on top of him. Reki could feel Langa’s heart pounding against his chest. Langa wasn’t moving otherwise, softening dick still in Reki.

“Langa?” Reki murmured, patting his partner’s back. “You alive?”

Langa nodded silently, sighing contently. After a few more moments, Langa pulled out, took the condom off and dropped it into the waste bin, and flopped onto his back beside Reki. Reki picked a shirt up from the floor and wiped his stomach and hand off. After dropping the soiled shirt back to the floor, Reki laid back down, snuggling up to Langa with his head on his chest.

“Was that okay?” Langa asked after a moment.

Reki nodded, “I’d do it again.”

“Already?” 

A sleepy laugh tumbled out of Reki. “Not right this second. M’tired now.” Langa’s arms moved to cradle him, amplifying the post-coital drowsiness.

Langa yawned. “Me too. That took a lot of energy.” Reki nodded in agreement as he yawned too. His body felt like jelly, and combined with the comfort of laying with his boyfriend, sleep felt inevitable. 

As he drifted away, Reki wondered if it would be easier to focus in class now that they had gone all the way. He had some doubts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
